


Fictober drabble #19

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Disappointment, Drabble, Episode: s05e09 Thirty Days, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Self-Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”





	Fictober drabble #19

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

“… I sentence you to thirty days solitary confinement.” The captain nodded to the guards. “Take _Ensign_ Paris to the brig.” She watched unmoving as they left.

The expression on her face made Chakotay uneasy. He had seen her angry, determined, disappointed – including with himself. This was something harder. On her.

“Paris will serve his time, and then he’ll be fine,” Chakotay offered. “It’s not like this is the worst thing he’s ever done.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Her voice, replying, was still steel, honed to an edge but aimed now at herself. “Under my command, it is.”


End file.
